Pain and Desire
by cugi-terl
Summary: Merlin is trapped in a vicious circle of abuse and endless pain and humiliation. Can Gwaine rescue him from the sadistic tendencies of his master? Now a multi-chapter fic. Slash, Evil!Arthur/Merlin, Gwaine/Merlin. Non-con if that bothers you please don't read.
1. Pain

**Chapter 1**

_A/N This was originally meant to be a Gwaine/Merlin fic, in which Gwaine rescues Merlin from the evil clutches of the evil Prince. But then after writing the first chapter I became kind of depressed at my own evilness and I'm not sure whether to continue. _

Merlin was in Arthur's room setting the table when he heard the firm footsteps approaching down the corridor. His heart contracted once in fear and he got an urgent feeling of nausea, but he took in a deep breath and willed himself to be calm. When Arthur entered he took a step away from the pristine table and bowed at Arthur.

Arthur stepped in without saying a word and only threw one fleeting glance at Merlin before sitting down to eat. He attacked his food with the ferocity of a wolf, after a long day of training he was hungry as hell. Usually after a long day of training food wasn't the only thing Arthur was hungry for. So Merlin stood aside trying to be quiet as a mouse and not attract any attention to himself, and silently praying that Arthur won't ask him to stay. Not tonight, not after what he did to him last night.

Merlin rubbed his right wrist absentmindedly while he thought about it, once he realised what he was doing, he quickly let go of his hand and clenched them behind his back. It would not be a good idea for Arthur to see Merlin being "unthankful", as he put it.

As Arthur was devouring his food, and gulping down a large portion of wine, Merlin contemplated how he ended up in this position. When he first became Arthur's servant, he liked Arthur. Sure, he was an ass, always arrogant and completely irritating, but Merlin thought he was a good prince; he seemed to care deeply for his people. Merlin even started having some affection for him; he could now see it was just a childish crush.

When Arthur asked him to stay that first time, he felt a flutter of excitement at the prospect, he even felt hopeful and flattered. How stupid he was to expect love from such a man.

"Merlin" Arthur roared and Merlin jumped from his place to clear the table. He felt his heart speeding up with anticipation, wondering if he'll he ask or not. As he put the last plate on the tray he heard Arthur call out again.

He turned around to see Arthur naked in front of the bed, lazily stroking his already semi-hard cock. Merlin felt his heart leap into a bottomless pit. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes as wide as he could to stop himself from crying.

Arthur motioned with his hand that Merlin should kneel in front of him. Merlin obliged without hesitation, he could not afford to have any more bruises.

As he found himself face to face with Arthur's crotch the latter removed his hand and grazed Merlin lightly on the head. He tentatively took Arthur's cock in his mouth and heard the prince let out a moan. It was a good sign, if Arthur was happy, then he would be relatively nice, though that rule wasn't always true of course.

Merlin focused on tending to Arthur's needs as he always did, he sucked diligently, his tongue lapping around with a lot of ardour, his hands moved to cup Arthur's balls, like he knew Arthur liked. He went on to massage them lightly while he kept sucking Arthur's hard erection. His tongue was licking along the entire length and sucking on the head. He could feel Arthur growing harder and larger in his mouth. Arthur was breathing heavily above him. Suddenly, Arthur's hand roughly grabbed his hair, and took control of his head. Merlin tried to relax, he knew what was coming and he didn't want to make it worse for himself.

Arthur started fucking his mouth roughly, keeping his head in place by holding his hair painfully. Merlin tried to concentrate on relaxing his throat while at the same time remembering to massage his Majesty's balls. Arthur was groaning loudly and thrusting his dick in and out of Merlin's mouth until his rhythm became distorted and with a groan he came. Merlin fought his gag reflex and swallowed every last drop of Arthur's cum. He then gently released his balls.

Arthur stepped away and let out a satisfied sigh. He then went to put on his night pants, "That's it for tonight" he finally said. Merlin felt a tonne of weight fall of his shoulders, he got off light tonight. He hurried to get up and get to the door when Arthur called his name again. He felt his whole composure shrink and collapse upon itself.

"You forgot the tray" Arthur added, in a dispassionate tone. Merlin sighed with relief; he grabbed the tray and rushed out, gently closing the door behind him. Only once the door was fully closed could he let himself unwind and let the tears fall freely. He gave himself a moment to cry, about the injustice of his situation and the pain that Arthur was causing him. And then taking one more breath he went on to dispose of Arthur's tray.

_A/N Well there you go. Please review, and let me know if you'd like to read more or not. _


	2. Hope

_A/N I would like to thank everyone who followed and favourite the story, and I would especially like to thank those of you who reviewed. Guys, I am a real sucker for reviews, and if you liked it enough to follow it please take an extra second to send 2 words. Anything like "Good", "Keep going" or even "You suck" will make me much happier than silence. _

_Rant over._

_As you can see I've decided to continue the story and try to get Merlin some help, so I hope you enjoy. And please, please, please review. _

**Chapter 2**

Gwaine was just coming home from having had a good time at the bar. As he was about to turn into Arthur's corridor, a bit hyped up and tipsy he was stopped by the sound of barely audible sobs. He glanced around the corner to see Merlin resting against the door, looking miserable and even smaller than he usually does, with tears falling down from his face onto the tray full of dirty plates he was holding. As the tears were making small clinking noises, Gwaine felt his heart breaking.

He always liked the servant. Merlin was his friend, but more than that Gwaine knew that he didn't only see Merlin as a friend for a while now. He would have made a move by now, but he cared about their friendship too much to risk ruining it. Plus Merlin seemed so innocent and out of this world sometimes, that Gwaine felt guilty about his lustful thoughts.

He watched Merlin for a small while, and then abruptly Merlin willed himself to stop crying and started walking down the corridor, in the direction opposite to the one where Gwaine was hiding. The man was much tougher that most gave him credit for, Gwaine realised.

He waited until Merlin's back disappeared around a corner and resumed his walking. He was wondering what had happened with him and Arthur, that made him cry. Arthur could be harsh at times, but Gwaine couldn't imagine him actually hurting his servant.

Gwaine had noticed that Merlin was thoughtful and reserved most of time. He only rarely allowed himself out of his shell and joking around with Gwaine, lighting up his face with that beautiful smile. Gwaine loved making Merlin smile; he relished those little moments they had together.

And now Arthur made Merlin cry, Gwaine thought with a frown. He felt a pang of anger at Arthur for hurting his… No, not his anything. Merlin was just a friend; he didn't have any special claim to him.

Gwaine finally made it to his room and entered sighing internally with longing.

* * *

The next day after training Gwaine sought Merlin out when the latter was polishing the armour.

"Hey" Gwiane exclaimed, plumping down next to Merlin

"Hey there" Merlin answered a small smile colouring his lips.

Gwaine smiled in return, "So, has Arthur been running you into the ground, I haven't seen you in a while."

Merlin shuddered internally at the mention of Arthur's name, and his happy smile was immediately replaced with a wide false one.

"Well, you know, I'm just a servant. I can't complain."

Gwaine noticed the change in Merlin's composure, and wondered once again what could have happened to make the other man so on edge.

"Merlin" He started in a serious tone "You know that I'm your friend, you can trust me. You can tell me anything" He added the last sentences softly seeking out Merlin's eyes.

Merlin kept staring at the breast plate that he was polishing at the moment. He really wished that that was the case, but he couldn't tell Gwaine, couldn't tell anyone. Especially not Gwaine though, he liked Gwaine a lot and didn't want him to know that Merlin was unworthy and dirty. He couldn't bear Gwaine knowing.

"It's nothing" he murmured instead, hoping Gwaine would let it go.

"Merlin" Gwaine called out gently again, and Merlin raised his eyes to meet Gwaine's.

As their eyes met, brown on blue, Gwaine saw so much anguish and pain in Merlin's that he could not resist leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

At first Merlin froze, his pupils widening in surprise and fear. But then he closed them and leaned into Gwaines touch.

Their lips intertwined, and the mixture of Gwaine's soft lips and his pleasantly sharp stubble was intoxicating.

Merlin deepened the kiss and their tongues met. If Gwaine was surprised at Merlin's experience he didn't show it. After only a few seconds of pleasant bliss Gwaine pulled away. He smiled at Merlin and after a moment Merlin returned the smile.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything, Lancelot and Percival burst onto the field, intending to match strengths on a dare. They immediately jumped from each other. Before the others could see him, Gwaine leaned in and whispered "Come visit me in my chambers, tonight". And giving Merlin one more conspiratorial look strolled off in the direction of the other knights.


	3. Desire

**Chapter 3**

Merlin was sick of constantly feeling scared. He was sick of the nauseating feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach every time Arthur and him were left alone in a room. He was sick of flinching at any touch. And most of all he was sick of feeling used and dirty, not worthy of anything good in life.

Only when he was with Gwaine could he feel happy, and now that it was pretty clear to him that Gwaine liked him too, he finally had a way to get rid of that dirty, used feeling.

He wanted to let Gwaine touch him, to finally see what it was like to _make love, _he wanted to see what it would feel like to be with someone and enjoy it.

This is why he decided to come there, to stand by Gwaines door, full of nervous hope.

He took one more calming breath before raising his fist to knock on Gwaine's door. Gwaine yelled "enter" practically before Merlin removed his hand from the door. He smiled to himself at the thought that Gwaine was waiting for him and pulled the door open.

He entered to find Gwaine standing near the table smiling nervously. Merlin's smile widened, for someone who was always so confident Gwaine looked adorable with that coy look about him.

Merlin stepped towards Gwaine and stopped only when they were face to face. Gwaine's smile widened and he put his hand on Merlin's chin and pulled his face towards him. Merlin closed his eyes as their lips met and they enjoyed a sensual kiss. Merlin put his hands on Gwaine's waist and dipping under his tunic started exploring his well-toned stomach and back.

Gwaine hugged Merlin closer to him and started exploring his body in turn. Before long Merlin's tunic went flying over his head, then Merlin swiftly disposed of Gwaine's. Gwaine started leading Merlin backwards towards the bed, kissing him intermittently and running his hands all over the thin body.

Once they reached the bed, Gwaine pulled away eliciting a small whimper from Merlin. Gwaine smiled wickedly at that.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Merlin?" He asked, looking searchingly into the magician's eyes. Merlin nodded and dived in for a chaste peck on the lips.

"Surer than I've ever been" He replied. He then slowly undid his pants' lace and pulled off his pants freeing his already hard dick; all the while maintain direct eye contact with Gwaine. Once he stepped out of his pants, Gwaine allowed his gaze to wander downwards, and came to rest at Merlin's manhood. Merlin felt a bit self-conscious being the sole center of attention of Gwaine, his face flushed, but he had to admit it was oddly arousing to have Gwaine look at his _like that. _As Gwaine reached out and tentatively touched his cock, Merlin let out a hiss. Gwaine looked at him questioningly and Merlin nodded once, then Gwaine gripped him in his fist and started jerking him off slowly. Merlin moaned and leaned into Gwaine.

After a few seconds of jerking him off Gwaine let go of his dick and pushed him playfully backwards onto the bed. He then quickly removed his pants, revealing his own hard erection. Merlin looked at it appraisingly and noted with satisfaction that it was bigger than Arthurs.

As Merlin was examining him, Gwaine noticed that Merlin's body had quite a lot of bruises, he thought that a bit strange, but decided it must be the result of his hard manual work.

Giving Merlin a few seconds to look him over he then moved to hover on top of him, their erections nearly touching.

He leaned in and kissed Merlin softly, deepening the kiss and lowering his bottom so that their dicks grazed each other, Merlin let a long moan escape at the sensation. Gwaine smirked into the kiss, and lowered his right hand between, and grabbed their dicks stroking them together. Merlin arched into the feeling and let out another moan.

After a few seconds Gwaine let go of their dicks much to Merlin's dismay and moved to spread Merlin's legs. Merlin complied without hesitation. Gwaine then grabbed a vial off the nightstand near the bed and poured a bit of its contents over his fingers, then looking intently at Merlin he lowered his hand to slowly circle around the ring of muscles.

Merlin held his gaze steadily, his eyes dark with lust, and he bit his lower lip and Gwaine slipped one finger into his tight hole. He let out a soft moan and arched his hips at the sensation. Holding his gaze steady, Gwaine started moving his finger in and out.

As Merlin started emitting these soft strained noises of desire Gwaine slipped in another finger, and dipped in to kiss him. Merlin moaned into their kiss and Gwaine kept moving his fingers in and out of him stretching him. When he hit Merlin's prostate the young wizard let out a soft yelp and his eyes went black with lust.

When Gwaine deemed him to be ready he removed his fingers and moved a bit lower to position his dick at Merlin's entrance. Merlin licked his lips and pulled Gwaine back down to him to lock their lips together.

As he was kissing Merlin, he slowly slipped his dick into Merlin's hole. His breath hitched, Merlin was so tight and hot, and that was the best feeling in his life. Merlin nearly cried at the feel of Gwaines dick in his ass, he entered him slowly and sensually giving him a chance to adjust; this was nothing like Arthur's fast painful strokes, which served to only pleasure the top.

Gwaine really wanted him to enjoy this as much as he did. After giving Merlin a second, he started moving slowing in and out. He kissed Merlin once more before moving back up and readjusting himself so that he was kneeling with Merlin's legs resting on his shoulders, and, his dick moving rhythmically in and out of the smaller man.

He then moved his hand to grab Merlin's dick and rub in in time with his thrusts. Merlin was moaning like crazy, coming undone under Gwaine's skilful hands. One, two more thrusts and he was coming into Gwaine's hand, his seed sprouting all over their chests.

Once his muscles contracted around Gwaine's dick, he let go and came into Merlin's willing ass. Once he was ready to come down from his orgasm, he moved out of Merlin and lay down, on his stomach next to Merlin. Merlin rolled over to hover over him. Kissed the back of his neck, and whispered quietly "Thank you"

He then rolled off and went put on his clothes.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Gwaine asked, turning to lay on his side and look at Merlin.

"Yes, I have to go. I'm just a lowly servant, remember?" He said with a smile, once dressed he leaned to kiss Gwaine once more softly on the lips. "Later?" He asked, hopeful and afraid of hearing no.

"Of, course" Gwaine answered, he left the other words he yearned to say untold.

As Merlin was leaving the room, with a smile playing on his lips and feeling utterly happy for the first time in his life, it took him a minute to notice the dark figure looming outside the door. Then a large hand grabbed his arm painfully, and before he could scream, a hand was covering his mouth. The familiar feeling of utter terror gripped him when he realised who it was, but it was too late to do anything.

_A/N Woo, cliff-hanger :D I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you think of the sex scene. Reviews = love. _


	4. Fear

**Chapter 4**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he think even for a second that that happiness could last? He should have known. As Arthur yanked him painfully through the corridor into his chambers, Merlin only felt sorry he couldn't hold on to that elated feeling for at least one night. Arthur would make sure to erase each memory, each soft touch with pain and shame. It was in his nature to destroy and to hurt, at least when it came to Merlin it was.

Merlin was yanked from his thoughts as Arthur threw him roughly onto the floor and closed the door behind himself with a bang. Merlin couldn't help yelping as he hit the rough ground. Then Arthur was on him grabbing him again, and hitting him hard across the face. As the sharp blow resounded inside his head with a dull thus, Merlin could taste blood.

"You think you can go off and sleep with whoever you want?!" Arthur looked furious; he grabbed Merlin's hair and started pulling him towards the bed. "You think you can fuck my own knights and deceive me? Me, the king or Camelot?" He threw Merlin once again on the ground on his back. He then leaned over him and painfully grabbed his dick through the cloth; Merlin couldn't help the small scream that escaped his lips. "You think this is yours? You think this belongs to you?" Arthur asked looming menacingly over Merlin. Merlin let out another yelp of pain. ""You are nothing; you are a worthless dirty whore. You belong to _**me**_." He enunciated, whispering darkly into Merlin's ear.

Merlin wanted to protest, to scream, to push him away, and to be strong. But he felt trapped like a deer in headlights. He felt utterly helpless. He couldn't move, Arthur's hand on his dick resounded with deep pain, but all he could think was "Stupid, stupid, stupid", how could he be so stupid as to think he could be happy.

Before he had a chance to do anything in his defence, or even fully grasp what was happening Arthur roughly turned him around and pulled his pants down. Merlin let the tears burning behind his eyelids stream freely down his face. He felt like this was all his life would ever be, just pain and fear, and satisfying others' desires, and having to pay dearly for daring to seek the satisfaction of his own.

Suddenly and without any preparation or any lubricant Arthur was thrusting into him. He was used to this kind of pain, but somehow now that he knew it could be different; it felt a thousand times worse. At least he was stretched out and it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Arthur's hands dug into his sides painfully, as he was trying to hold on to Merlin to speed up his pace.

Arthur was thrusting into him chanting one word into his ear, "Mine, mine, mine" over and over again, and Merlin could not help believing him. He belonged to this man, this was his lot, and should have never tried to escape it.

Usually Arthur was quick to take his pleasure, but today he needed to make a point. He slowed down, and started thrusting into Merlin slow and hard, he needed Merlin to feel each thrust, to understand that there was no escaping him. That he, Arthur, was his only master. And Merlin understood, as Arthur's dick kept thrusting in and out of Merlin, and the tears of pain regret and humiliation kept flowing on his cheeks, Merlin understood. He understood perfectly.

Finally Arthur's sexual desire overtook his desire for revenge. He sped up his pace again and moving one of his hands form his side yanked Merlin up painfully by the hair. In this new position he could get even more pleasure and cause Merlin even more pain. He then shoved into him a few more times grunting in pleasure before spilling inside of Merlin. He then let go of his servant, he whipped his softening dick of Merlin's butt cheek and briskly stood up. He pulled his pants back up, and as Merlin turned around, his lip already swelling from Arthur's blow, Arthur leaned over him once more. Seeing Merlin's terrified expression and bloodshot eyes, he smirked menacingly, quite content with himself.

"Now remember, Merlin, you brought this on yourself." Merlin just continued to stare at him. Now that the assault was over, he was starting to feel pain flow through his whole body, and a feeling of hot lead filling him, making him so heavy that he would never rise from the abyss he has been plunged into.

Arthur kept his evil, satisfied smile for another second, and then barked at Merlin to get out. Merlin hurried to pull on his pants and run out of the room, before he reached the door however Arthur called out once more "I expect to see you back here in the morning with my breakfast at the ready. And no more fooling around with my knights, because, Merlin you do not what to find out what else I am capable of." Merlin let the dark threat wash over him, and swallowing the tight knot in his neck, left the room.

_A/N Well there you go. For some reason Arthur's chapters are always really short. Please review and let me know what you think. _


	5. Worry

_A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially _**_ewen-waf_**_ and _**_OCDdegrassi_**_ who took the time to review the last chapter. I was worried I would be completely reviewless, it made me sad._

**Chapter 5**

He needed to make sure Gwaine didn't find out. That was Merlin's first though as he walked out of the room. First of all he needed to visit Gaius and acquire some ointments; his face which was numb from pain and already starting to turn a bright blue colour would be a dead giveaway. Thankfully having had the experience of being handled roughly by Arthur before he had a few handy enchantments of concealment, the problem was they only gave the appearance of a smooth skin; it would still hurt like hell underneath, hence the need for Gaius' ointments. Next, he needed some excuse to stay away from Gwaine.

He was afraid to admit it, but most of all he was terrified that if Gwaine found out he would be disgusted, and would not want anything to do with him. They had been friends for so long, in a way Merlin kind of regretted making the next step because now Gwaine had a reason to look closer, he could no longer joke away all of his worries, and expect Gwaine to take his word on it. They were now more than friends, Gwaine would expect to be privy to what was troubling his lover. On the other hand he couldn't bring himself to really regret it, it was the most beautiful experience of his troubled existence, to be held by Gwaine; he just felt guilt for withholding the truth about what he did for Arthur. But it was a truth too humiliating to be admitted to the one person who truly cared for him.

He made his may swiftly to Gaius' quarters, staying the shadows to avoid being spotted. He had years of experience as a servant to ensure no one would notice him.

Once he got to the infirmary he firstly made sure that the older man was out, he was actually asleep, snoring softly on his bed. Merlin then went and selected the ointments he needed from the rack, by now he had a good knowledge of which ones would work best. He then went to his room and undressed carefully, mindful of various sores and bruises. As he was slowly rubbing in the different ointments, the milky semi-liquid one for his face, the bluish flowery one for the new bruises, and the minty one for his bottom, he thought about his situation some more.

He was feeling irritated, and angry at the moment, now that the terrifying, paralysing moment of Arthur's assault has passed and he was safe in darkness of his own room, he couldn't really justify letting Arthur do this to him. Why was he playing the victim? He was a powerful wizard; he could have Arthur on his knees begging for _his _mercy, instead of having it the other way around.

And yet for some reason he never could stand up to Arthur, the prince always had a special hold on him, one that rendered him absolutely powerless, and weak.

Having had that wonderful experience with Gwaine, all he wanted now was more of that. And instead he let Arthur take him again, and use him to his pleasing. While all he wanted would have been to tell him off and send him flying across the room the next time he dared put Merlin in that fearful position, at heart Merlin knew, that he would never dare hurt his master. No matter the consequences, it was his destiny to protect Arthur, even if Arthur was an evil man.

And the humiliation he felt at being used in this way would never allow him to reveal it to anyone and seek help. He just couldn't bear anyone knowing what was done to him in Arthur's chambers.

Sighing deeply, Merlin finally stoppered all the bottles, put on his night clothes and went to sleep, he only had a few hours before he needed to get up again and serve Arthur's breakfast.

* * *

Marlin was avoiding him, he didn't know why, but he was sure of it. Ever since their night together, which was three days ago now, Gwaine could not get a hold of Merlin for more than a second.

He was always in a hurry, always too busy to talk, or needing to run urgent errands for Arthur or Gaius or God knows who else.

Gwaine has been through their night together a thousand times in his head, trying to determine what went wrong. Trying to understand. He was hurt and angry with Merlin, he felt that they really connected that night; he even hoped they could be together now. That hope, which he felt Merlin had betrayed was what made him the maddest. He knew that Merlin had not promised him anything, but still, they were at least friends before. In fact Merlin was the closest friend he's had, and if they couldn't be together he'd be damned before he let that one night ruin a years' long friendship. He was going to get an explanation, and he was going to get it soon.

That night, Gwaine waited around the corner from Arthur's corridor, he knew Merlin would be coming that way with Arthur's tray after dinner. He stood there quietly and as he heard the soft steps approaching down the corridor, he stepped out to block Merlin's passage.

Merlin jumped once a shape detached itself from the wall, but once he realised who it was, his expression changed from startled to upset.

"I'm really busy right now Gwaine, I have to drop off this tray." He then tried to side step Gwaine and be on his way. But the knight was having none of that. Looking Merlin in the eyes, his gaze angry and intent he grabbed the tray from Merlin's hands and put it on the floor beside them.

"I think it will wait for a while, we need to talk." He said. Merlin bit his lower lip barely resisting bursting into tears. Gwaine's expression softened at that, he also looked rather confused.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Merlin, I just want to know what happened. It seemed like everything went so well, and then you just…. Tell me, what did I do wrong?" He asked softly.

Merlin hung his head low and answered in a barely audible whisper. "I'm sorry Gwaine. It's not your fault, it should have never happened." Gwaine's heart was breaking seeing him like this. He extended his hand to raise Merlin's cheek so he could see his face and he did not miss Merlin flinching when his hand reached him. If he were not standing so close he might have thought it was a reaction to him, and pulled off, but he was standing close enough to see that it was a cringe of pain.

"Merlin?" He asked tentatively. Merlin raised his head to look at him. Gwaine ran his thumb over Merlin's perfectly smooth cheek and saw with absolute clarity as the magician shuddered in pain again.

Merlin felt like tears were about to start falling out of his eyes. He yearned to tell Gwaine everything, but he was afraid of what would happen, afraid of being rejected yet again. Gwaine had semi-shocked, semi-concerned expression on his face.

"Merlin, please, tell me what is going on" He let go of his face and asked pleadingly.

Merlin just shook his head once dejectedly.

"Please, Merlin, did anyone hurt you?" Merlin stayed still as a statue not giving him any sign. Then suddenly Gwaine remembered the strange amount of bruises that Merlin had all over his body when they were making love. He reached out and took hold of the hem of Merlin's shirt, starting to raise is slowly.

Merlin grabbed his hand with both of his "Don't" he exclaimed, in a strangled voice. Gwaine just took his hands and moved them away and swiftly raised Merlin's tunic to reveal his thin pale stomach and two sets of angry dark bruises on both sides of his stomach, strongly resembling the shape of fingers. Gwaine took in a sharp breath. Merlin stood there quietly waiting for the verdict. Unable to take his eyes of Merlin's bruised body, he asked sharply "Who did this to you?"

Not hearing an answer he moved his head to look at Merlin, only for his eyes to catch the image of the tray on the floor. Suddenly he had a flashback of Merlin standing outside Arthur's door, silently crying onto the full tray.

He slowly lowered Merlin's tunic back in place, and looking up into Merlin's eyes pronounced with utmost calm and determination.

"I'm going to kill him".

_A/N Once again thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think. I get all sad when I don't get any feedback. _

_Also the story is nearly finished, so I'll try to post again soon. _


	6. Anger

_A/N Guys, the response to the previous chapter was overwhelming. I truly appreciate your contribution. Thank you very much to everyone and I hope you will enjoy this chapter also. _

**Chapter 6**

Before Merlin could do anything to stop him, to try and prevent something terrible from happening, Gwaine had already reached the door. Merlin ran after him.

Gwaine burst in through the door with a great bang, as the door hit the wall, the sound resounded with a dull thud. Merlin was close on his heels, hopelessly trying to stop him. Arthur was pulled awake by all the noise and immediate jumped off the bed with sword in hand. He hadn't even fully awakened, or realised what the commotion was all about. But his battle instincts kicked in and he was ready for a fight. His naked torso was flickering in the semi-dark ambiance of the unlit room; the only light was coming in from the night lamp by Arthur's bed.

As realisation was seeping into Arthur's features, Gwaine stood in the open doorway with determination evident through his whole composure. His shoulders squared in battle posture, ready as ever for a fight. In the dark room his face looked menacing. Merlin stood quietly behind, fearful of how this will go; either outcome would not be good. If Arthur defeats Gwaine, Merlin will be left all alone with this monster, and never again will he have the opportunity to be happy, for at least for a little while, of this he was sure.

On the other hand, if Gwaine defeated Arthur, Camelot would lose its heir, and it was Merlin's destiny to protect the prince, until he takes charge of Camelot and makes it the greatest kingdom ever built. As Merlin was contemplating this situation Gwaine started slowly circling Arthur who was still only in his night pants.

Arthur let a wide smirk colour his handsome face "C'mon Gwaine, are we really going to fight for a piece of filth?" Gwaine's features filled with rage, he lunged. Arthur parried and stepped back. They continued to circle each other slowly.

"If you care so little for him, why don't you let me have him?" Gwaine asked, his voice still full of anger. Arthur was starting to feel angry also.

"It's a question of principle, dear Gwaine. You should have known better than to touch my property." This time, out of the blue Arthur attacked. Gwaine parried. They continued to dance, their deadly swords centimetres away from each other. Merlin could not tell who was winning, they were too evenly matched, and what was even worse he could not decide whom he wanted to win. To the methodical clicking of the swords, Merlin could hear his heart pounding wildly.

Suddenly Gwaine's sword made contact with Arthur's arm, and as he shrunk back in pain, Gwaine hit him with his fist and Arthur went flying backwards.

As Arthur landed on his back with a dull thud, he exclaimed: "You should not have done that, Gwaine" he said menacingly, wiping away the blood trickling on the side of his face. Suddenly he was back on his feet, swords clicking once again. Arthur was fighting with twice the ardour, and Merlin could see that Gwaine was slowly being driven into a corner.

Gwaine's foot caught on something on the floor and he stumbled a bit backwards, that was all Arthur needed to gain an advantage; he raised his sword and hit Gwaine with the blunt end in the temple, driving the knight to the floor.

As Arthur was standing over Gwaine, sword poised for a final strike, Merlin realised with crisp clarity whom he wanted to win.

"It seems a shame to lose such a talented knight" Arthur started, his voice not sounding even remotely sorry "But at least I'll have a nice piece of ass to console me during my cold, lonely nights." He finished with a smirk. Gwaine made one more attempt to strike, but his position was too unequal, Arthur kicked his sword off and it slid across the floor, with a shrill sliding sound.

Just as Arthur was about to strike, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the prince was flung across the room, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. He had been ignored for too long, and if he were to let Arthur kill the only person he's ever loved, he would never have forgiven himself. Merlin ran towards Gwaine, and tried to help him back to his feet.

Gwaine had a confused look on his face. "Was that…. You?" He asked with incredulity. Merlin just nodded, he didn't want to think about the implications of revealing his magic so soon.

As Arthur was about to come to, Merlin handed Gwaine's sword back to him, and went towards his former master.

"I am no one's property Arthur; I can't believe I've let such a pitiful man as yourself abuse me for so long." He said standing above Arthur, who had a very incredulous look on his face, trying in vain to get up, his limbs scattered everywhere. "Gwaine and I will be happy, while you continue to rot, alone and hated by everyone."

He felt Gwaine step behind him, and an arm extend gingerly over his waist. Under Arthur's gaze he turned around into Gwaine's embrace and kissed him tenderly. Watching them kiss each other so lovingly and softly, Arthur's expression softened and became somewhat lost and sad.

Not bothering to give Arthur any more of his attention, Merlin grabbed Gwaine's hand, and with a soft smile headed for the door.

"Merlin, wait" He heard Arthur call out quietly. Merlin didn't think he'd ever heard Arthur sound so small. Reluctantly, he turned around to face the prince, who was slowly gathering his wits and getting up. Merlin waited calmly until he was standing, leaning heavily onto the wall. Gwaine's reassuring form by his side, sword at the ready, in case Arthur decided to try anything.

Arthur looked unsure of himself, he looked from Gwaine to Merlin, and whispered softly "I'm sorry"

To say that Merlin was shocked would be an understatement, he had been convinced for a long time now that Arthur could not be redeemed, and that he was just a heartless monster. Gwaine squeezed his hand softly, giving him the space to respond in any way he wanted.

Merlin felt close to crying, and trying to contain his tears, he exclaimed angrily: "You're sorry? You're sorry that you terrorised my existence and made me feel like I was nothing! ", By the time he was done tears were streaming down his face freely.

Arthur had a guilty expression on his face and looked like he was about to cry as well. He couldn't understand how it got to this. That first time he took Merlin as his own, he felt so insanely guilty afterwards, he only did it because he felt like he had no control of his life, his father ran his whole existence, he just needed to feel like he could control some aspect of it. Merlin was close, he seemed willing, Arthur had noticed that the servant desired him, so he took advantage. He swore he would never do it again, after that first time.

But the next time his father took away his control, he summoned Merlin again and then again and each time he felt a little less guilty. Until he came to see Merlin as his given right, as something that was his to take. And when this became threatened by Gwaine, when the one thing he had control over in his life was being ripped from him, he just lost it. As all these thought flashed through his head, he wanted to explain them to Merlin, to tell him just how sorry he was. To tell him how much he wished he could have something beautiful like what Gwaine and Merlin had together. But he couldn't make the words leave his mouth. "I'm sorry" he said again, his eyes full of tears hoping it would be enough.

For Merlin it wasn't, he turned into Gwaine's embrace, and Gwaine gave Arthur one more pitying look, before leading Merlin outside. They were going into a new world, where he would make sure that his beloved would never have to feel that pain again.

Arthur was left to stand alone.

_A/N Well, I decided to heed __**OCDdegrassi**__**'s **__advice and try to make Arthur a bit more human. I don't know how that worked out, what do you guys think?_

_Thanks for reading, and as always please review. I'll post the last chapter over the weekend. _


	7. Love

_A/N Well it really is very hit and miss with the reviews. I hope people will like this one more. _

**Chapter 7 **

They had reached a tavern near the border of Camelot within two days of riding. Merlin wanted to leave Camelot as soon as he could, and Gwaine wanted nothing more than to make Merlin happy.

They didn't talk about Arthur or what happened, for Merlin it was still too fresh. And Gwaine didn't want to cause him any pain. They did talk about Merlin's magic, and Gwaine was absolutely amazed by it. It made Merlin giddy of joy to be accepted and loved for who he was, no matter what. They rode all day until they were exhausted, and at night Gwaine held his young warlock and they slept revelling in the heat of each other.

Now that they reached this tavern and would have a bed to sleep in, Merlin wanted to be with Gwaine again, and he wanted to reaffirm their love away from Camelot, and Arthur's control. After dinner they came back to their room, and found a big bath waiting for them, the hot water steaming up the mirrors. Merlin turned around to Gwaine and the latter smiled at him: "I thought you might enjoy that after so much time on the road."

"It's perfect", Merlin exclaimed He leaned in and kissed Gwaine softly on the lips. When they broke apart Gwaine started undressing him slowly, there was no urgency, no passion to it, just soft and sensual. Once Merlin was fully naked Gwaine kissed him once more and helped him into the bath. He then gripped the sponge soaped it up and started slowly rubbing it into Merlin's body. The lavender scent was intoxication. Merlin relaxed into the hot water and Gwaine's touch, all aches and hurt that he ever felt being washed away under Gwaine's soft ministrations. After a minute he turned around to look at Gwaine and asked him to come join him. Gwaine kissed him softly and quickly disposed of his clothes; he then slipped in the bath behind Merlin and enveloped him in embrace.

He continued to wash Merlin, slipping the sponge over his chest, past his stomach and down to his manhood. As it reached Merlin's dick which it started coming to life. Merlin moaned, he could feel Gwaine's hardness pressing into is back and rubbed against it gently, Gwaine groaned behind him.

Gwaine slowly liked his ear and whispered "Let's finish up and get out of here." His hand continued to slowly caress Merlin's erection with the sponge. Merlin nodded and after another second of pleasure, unwillingly removed Gwaine's hand and got out. As he was wiping himself dry, Gwaine quickly washed himself and jumped out of the bath, stealing Merlin's towel to wipe himself off.

"Hey" Merlin exclaimed, lunging at him to get his towel back. Gwaine just laughed and danced away. When Merlin lunged at him again, laughing himself, he grabbed the towel, but Gwaine wouldn't let it go, he pulled Merlin to himself and kissed him deeply, their dicks barely touching, making them both crazy. The towel fell to the floor forgotten.

Once the kiss broke up, Gwaine caressed Merlin's damp hair softly and said quietly, staring right into Merlin's eyes "Merlin, I want you to take me tonight" Merlin's breath hitched in his throat. "I don't want to hurt you" He croaked, Gwaine just smiled at him softly and gave him another peck on the lips.

"You won't hurt me Merlin, I want this for both us, I've never done it before and I assume neither have you?" Merlin shook his head slowly in response; Arthur would have never let Merlin fuck him. "This will be a first time, for both of us, a new begging" Gwaine continued. 'A new beginning' It resounded in Merlin's head and he felt like he was the happiest man on the earth. 'A new beginning' this meant a new world without Arthur, without pain. A world where only desire and love existed, his and Gwaine's. He leaned in and captured Gwaine's lips in a kiss; this was the greatest present Gwaine could give him.

Gwaine's slowly lead him to the bed and they lay down, with Merlin on top.

He was extremely nervous, his first time wasn't pleasant, to say the least, and he needed to make sure that Gwaine's was perfect, it may be the only time he would top him, he didn't mind in the least, but it meant that this time needed to really count.

He kissed the knight, and started slowly making his way downwards, intermittently kissing and licking any inch of skin he could find, his heart was in his throat, he was so nervous he wouldn't be able to be as good for Gwaine as he was for him.

He stopped for a while at Gwaine's nipples and worried them gently, he could feel them hardening under his tongue, and Gwaine was moaning. Gwaine's hands were all over him, roaming without purpose, he was just too lost in pleasure.

As Merlin continued his way down and reached Gwaine's dick, his breath hitched at the beautiful sight before him. Gwaine gently raised his head to look at him.

"Are you ok, Merlin?" He asked softly. Merlin nodded, and sensually licked his lips. Then without further hesitation he licked once along the shaft. Gwaine groaned. Merlin was very good at sucking cock, for once he could be thankful of the knowledge he acquired while being Arthur's servant. He licked once more from base to top, and then took it into his mouth. Gwaine was writhing, and panting heavily. As Merlin started sucking in the tip, slowly taking in more and more of the length, Gwaine was losing it, panting and moaning, and thrusting his hips, trying to get more contact. Merlin smiled around his cock, he loved that he could do this to Gwaine, make him lose control like that. He was a very responsive lover. Then gently while still sucking he slicked up his fingers with some oil and started circling around the ring of muscles. Gwaine didn't even seem to notice, he was so busy enjoying the blow job.

Merlin sped up his pace and could taste pre-come leaking into his mouth and slowly started to move one finger into Gwaine's ass. The discomfort was so slight, that it was quickly forgotten, Gwaine could feel that he was really close to coming, the tight heat around his erection made him crazy with lust.

"Merlin" He exclaimed roughly, "I'm going to come". His hands formed fists and he grabbed a handful of sheets into each hand as he thrust up and came into Merlin's willing mouth. Merlin used this opportunity to slip a second finger in. As Gwaine was riding out his orgasm and panting heavily, Merlin licked him out diligently until he was completely done, and kept moving his fingers in and out slowly.

As Gwaine relaxed after his orgasm, Merlin found Gwaine's prostate with his fingers, and the knight immediately tensed up again, aching up to meet Merlin's fingers and get more of that feeling. Merlin smiled at this. He kept hitting it over and over again, at the same time he moved up to meet Gwaine's lips with his own. As Gwaine was writhing beneath him, whimpering at the sensation, his cock already hardening again, Merlin captured his lips into a kiss, and Gwaine could taste himself.

Merlin's own cock was already becoming painful; it was throbbing with need and leaking pre-come. Just watching Gwaine lose control like this would probably be enough to make him come.

"Gwaine", he whispered against then knights lips. "Spread your legs". Gwaine complied without hesitation spreading his legs and allowing Merlin to settle between them, he then put his hand on Merlin's head and held him close, kissing him hard, with Merlin's fingers still buried deep in his ass rubbing against his prostate.

"Fuck me baby" he whispered without breath, once they separated. Merlin quickly removed his fingers and Gwaine whimpered at the loss, wiggling under Merlin, who groaned at the contact.

Merlin then liberally coated his dick with oil and started slowly entering his lover. He watched Gwaine's face closely to make sure he wasn't in pain, Gwaine tensed a little, but he didn't seem too distressed. Once Merlin was fully sheathed he could not believe the intense pleasure that the tight channel around his cock gave him. He felt like he was soaring, he needed to move. Before he could ask if it was ok with Gwaine, the knight started moving under him. They both moaned at the intense sensation.

Merlin started thrusting slowly in and out, he adjusted his angle so he could hit Gwaine's prostate over and over. Gwaine was coming undone under him, his cock already fully hard again, and bouncing between their stomachs.

Merlin was so close; he had to concentrate strenuously not to spill too early. He wanted them to come together. Gwaine evidently was pretty close also; he slipped his hand between them and started to stroke himself in time with Merlin's thrusts.

Merlin was panting heavily, and Gwaine moaning softly under him, he sped up his pace a little, and within second he was groaning as his release hit, at the same time his seed spilled into Gwaine, his lover also came, soiling their chests with white cum. Merlin thrust in once more, ridding out his orgasm, and pulled out, completely spent. He lay down next to Gwaine who was also panting heavily. The Gwaine grabbed a rag of the nightstand and cleaned them both up quickly, he then led Merlin onto his side and enveloped him into his arms.

"Thanks, love" He whispered softly.

Merlin turned his head so he could look at him "No, Gwaine. Thank you. That was the best gift you could have given me." He then said. Gwaine kissed him and smiled. Merlin turned back and settled into his lover's embrace.

He was truly content, and this time he could really hope it would last. No matter when or where, as long as he had Gwaine, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that life would be good.

**_The End_**

_A/N Well there it is. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, __I much depend on your support._ . I hope you enjoyed that, and as always please let me know what you thought of the final chapter. 

_Special thanks to everyone who stayed and reviewed throughout the story, __**wianea03**__**, **__**ewen-waf**__**, **__**OCDdegrassi**__**, **__**lyndaflpn**__, thank you very much, sorry if I forgot to mention someone. _


End file.
